Let The Games Begin
by check yes julia
Summary: Series of one-shots from LPAG. In-depth character stories, deleted scenes, and alternate endings. Language & violence.
1. When Push Comes To Shove

**Disclaimer / :** First off, it would be wise for you to read LPAG before these. These aren't continuations; they just go more in depth with the characters' past lives, current issues, and scenes from LPAG that didn't make it into the story. These one-shots are rated M for anyone 16 and older for language, violence, and mild drug use. If you're a twelve year old fangirl that still isn't allowed to watch classic Wes Craven movies, please find a more age appropriate story of your liking. Thanks! Enjoy (;

**Let the Games Begin  
**_A series of one-shots from LPAG_

- - W**h**e**n** P**u**s**h** C**o**m**e**s **T**o **S**h**o**v**e** - -

**Rosalie Lillian Hale ; **December 26, 2007. 8:25 PM

The air that whipped around me was bitter and piercing. But I guess that was typical for a New York City winter. The light coat of snow on the ground blew around me from the harsh wind when I stepped down around it. I tightened my grip around my torso and ducked my head down so my face didn't get assaulted by the coldness.

My hat flitted up off of my head and I reached up with my gloved hand to keep it in place.

Fifth Avenue was my absolute most favorite place to visit. When I wasn't fighting with my parents, I would be sitting at home in SoHo, or probably shopping down the strip. But when I would be in a quarrel with them – which if four out of seven days a week – I would have my driver drive me up to the Upper East Side – my home. I grew up in this neighborhood, and this is where I belong. Sure, SoHo is where I live now and it is nice for shopping, but Fifth Avenue is where my heart desires. It's where I'm destined to be and to live.

But only if life was as lovely as Holly Golightly's was. What I would do to find something like that.

I stopped in front of Tiffany & Co. and just looked in the window. People bumped into me at my sudden stop and threw me dirty looks. But one look at my face and they scurried off onto their normal business.

In the back of my mind, I was somehow thinking that if I would reenact _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, I would find that man of my dreams and I would skip off into the sunlight and all of that other cliché Hollywood nonsense. But, of course, this isn't Hollywood. And I am certainly not Holly Golightly. Not one bit.

There was a screech of tires as I heard a car make a stop on the street behind my back. I simply sighed and shook my head, trying to get out of my farfetched castle in the sky. I turned back around to keep walking north up Fifth Avenue. But four words made me stop before I could even take two steps.

"Get in the car."

My body froze on the sidewalk. I didn't dare turn around to face him. "How did you find me?" I asked to the vacant space in front of me. I felt a sudden surge of fury course through my veins. How dare this man follow me? Didn't he have enough common sense to leave me be when I deliberately kicked him where his most cherished possessions were?

"You're incredibly predictable, sweetheart," he sneered through his open window. I whipped my head around to glower at the man hanging out of his sedan. He merely simpered. "Anything gets complex in your life, you run away from them. Classic Rosalie."

My eyes narrowed on their own accord. "Do not talk to me like that, Royce. If that is how I am, then so be it."

I continued sauntering up the street with my head held high, attempting to not notice the man inspecting my every move. But my endeavor was futile. I could hear him curse under his breath and get out of his car, slamming the door forcefully. Tension built up inside of me as I felt him get closer and closer. It kept building up until I felt it. His hand clutched onto my upper arm tightly. So tight that I halted my steps and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Numerous bystanders gave us strange looks, but never stopped.

Memories of what had just transpired not even two hours ago began popping up in my mind. I closed my eyes as I felt a tiny whimper escape my mouth. I immediately pursed my lips, annoyed at myself for showing a sign of weakness.

"You weren't very polite back there, Ro," Royce murmured condescendingly into my ear. I felt a cold shiver circuit down my spine and through my body, and it wasn't because of the fourteen degree chill. My eyes squeezed shut. "Do you remember last time you disobeyed?" When I didn't answer, he squeezed tighter. "Do you?"

"Yes," I hissed through my clenched teeth. When I opened my eyes, I turned my head so that I was looking over my shoulder and into his hollow eyes. "I remember all of the disgusting, vile, atrocious things you did to me. I remember to way you looked at me like I was piece of trash. I remember you touching me in ways I didn't want to be touched. I remember every single bit of harm you have caused me." Royce's eyes sparked with a mixture of rage and narcissism. He looked to be ready to say something back to me, but I was not done with my tirade.

"But I also remember the way you fell to the ground when I kicked you under the belt. I remember how it felt for me to do that – the unadulterated exhilaration that coursed through my body when I watched you writhe on the ground, the adrenaline that rushed through my blood when I destroyed every single photograph of us. I remember how it felt when the vase I had in my hand _slipped_ and smacked against your head. I remember the sick satisfaction that went through my head when I watched your eyes close as you fell back against the couch." I trailed off as I watched different emotions flash in his eyes. I approached him slowly, cautiously. When I was directly in front of him, I stood up on my tiptoes and put my mouth to his ear. "Do _you_ remember, Royce?"

I didn't have enough time to step away from him when I felt his large, bony hand wrap around my throat. My eyes snapped open in surprise and my hand flew up to his, trying to pry it off of me. My mouth hung open as I struggled to breathe. I felt him begin to walk, shoving me roughly backwards. I watched his face as he pushed me somewhere – somewhere I couldn't see. My ankles kept twisting, due to the heels on my feet, but Royce managed to keep me up. By my throat.

"St—p," I gasped out, clawing at his hand. His mouth twisted into an awful sneer. "Ro—yce, ple—"

And then I was let go. He threw me onto the ground, causing me to land on a pile of plastic crates that was stacked up on the side of the alley. I looked up at his dark, looming figure standing over me as I tried to get my breathing regulated. He crouched down in front of me and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, I do recall," he chuckled menacingly. I clenched my hands into fists, feeling my fake, acrylic nails dig into my palms. He looked me up and down appraisingly. With a lick of his lips, he raised both of his eyebrows. "And if I do say so myself, you being riled up only makes you sexier."

I grimaced at his nauseating face. "Fuck you."

"See?" he grinned disdainfully and brushed the hair that fell out around my hat away from my face. "You're getting the idea already. Are you finally coming around, Ro?"

I pushed myself by my legs so that I could get farther away from him. But, of course, there was a fucking brick wall behind me. I stilled my movements as I watched Royce started to unbutton his coat. He wasn't serious right now, is he?

"I don't like losing my belongings, Rosalie. _You_ of all people should know that."

I glared at him with as much hate as I could muster. "I belong to no one."

He walked on his knees closer to me. He stopped when his legs were touching my legs that were curled up in front of me. He reached down and tugged at my hair carefully. As he inspected it, his mouth barely opened as he began speaking to me. "Quite honestly, Rosalie," he paused and played with my hair in between his index finger and thumb, "you pissed me off back at my house," he finished and looked up into my eyes. "You ran away from me, _after_ you demolished all of our precious memories. What kind of fiancé would do that?"

I jerked my head away from his touch and recoiled against the brick wall. "I'm not your fiancé. I only dated you to satisfy my parents. But once they find out what you do to me every night—"

A sharp slap to the face quickly shut me up. I gasped as I felt a stinging sensation produce across my cheek. I raised my hand to my face and stroked it soothingly. Royce's eyes were burning with pure rage.

"Who are you kidding? Your parents don't love you," he scoffed hatefully and yanked on my chin, forcing me to look at his face. "And you don't love them. You have no one in this world except for me. And when you go back to the parents that don't even care where their daughter is right now, you'll realize what huge mistake you made by leaving me. They'll never believe what you'd tell them. They wouldn't _want_ to believe it. It would ruin their image. So go ahead, let's see how that situation plays out."

I pulled my face away from his grasp, trying not to let him see the tears forming in my eyes. He hit the weak spot. He knew how to hurt me. Just by bringing my parents' fighting up, he knew that I would deteriorate in his hands and crawl back to him. He's a smart man. But I couldn't let that crack me. Not again. Never again.

"I am never going to come back to you ever again. You disgust me. I never want to see you again."

I could tell he was shocked that I didn't immediately break down and fall into his arms. So shocked that he actually didn't notice me begin to stand up. Just as I thought I was a safe distance away from him, I could hear him roar. It was almost animalistic. And I sent shivers down my spine. Until I was grabbed roughly from the back.

I started to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent anyone of hearing anything. I thrashed around in his arms, but he was so much stronger than me.

"You fucking bitch," Royce snarled viciously and shoved me violently against the brick wall surrounding the alleyway. I let out a cry when I felt my back slam against the building. He stepped closer to me so that I felt every inch of his body against mine. I was now full out sobbing. Royce hasn't ever been this angry before. This was a different side of the douche bag I knew. "You're never leaving my side. You will marry me. You will do what I say."

I managed to stop myself from crying hysterically so I could say the one thing that came to my mind: "Over my dead body." And then my leg kicked up for a second meeting with his pathetic dick.

He groaned and let go of me. Once his hand was completely off of my mouth, I let out the loudest scream that I could produce. Royce was already starting to stand up by the time I stepped over him. He grabbed onto my leg from the ground, causing me to crash onto my stomach. I scrambled up onto my feet clumsily because of my heels and turned around. Royce was on his feet and he was charging at me.

My mind went blank when I saw his angered face running towards me, and all I saw was red. I didn't think about anything else. I didn't move to run away. The only thing I did was pounce on him.

As we both fell to the cement, Royce got the impact off the fall. His head bounced against the ground and he let out a loud grumble. My fist was already in the air before he could open his eyes. And before he could even push me off of him, I let my clenched hand collide with his face.

I punched everything that I could reach. His nose, his eye, his mouth, his chest, his stomach. Everything. I could hear sirens in the background, and I knew they were coming to help me. But I didn't cease my punches. Royce wasn't moving underneath me anymore. I don't even think he was still conscious.

I suddenly felt someone grab onto my arms and pull me off of him. My fists fell to the side as I stared down at what I had just done to the man that had attacked me continuously for three years. And I didn't feel any regret.

The cop behind me pulled my arms behind my back and then I felt something very cold wrap around my wrists. My hair fell over my eyes as I watched another cop run over to Royce and check his vitals. I felt a smile creep onto my face as the cop spoke into his walkie-talkie that they needed an ambulance.

The cop that restrained me started pulling me backwards out of the alleyway. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

The cop pushed me inside the back of his car and stared down at me, expectant for an answer. I smirked and looked up at the man standing in front of me. The badge he was wearing shined from the lights of Fifth Avenue. Lieutenant Swan.

"Yes," I nodded as I glanced back at Royce behind placed onto a stretcher. "I understand."

_

* * *

__Consider this a repayment for not updating chapter eighteen of Let's Play A Game. And I'm extremely sorry for that. Truly, I am. Hopefully you'll like these one-shots I have lined up for the story. _

_How was this one? Do people get Rosalie more now? Let's hope so._

_Tell me what you think!_


	2. Tainted Love

**Let the Games Begin**

_A series of one-shots from LPAG_

- - **T**a**i**n**t**e**d** L**o**v**e** - -

**Isabella Marie Swan ; **April 12, 2008. 12:53 PM

I felt an immediate rush of stress and tension dissipate throughout my body when the professor announced that class was dismissed. I quickly gathered all of my books and swung my purse over my shoulder, making sure not to look behind me to see Jacob staring me down. I pushed pass all my classmates that were strolling through the aisle way and brushed my way out of the door.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when I looked over my shoulder and saw that he wasn't following me. I kept my head down and eyes locked to the ground as I squeezed through the groups of kids and teachers that were in my way. My hands shook in front of me as I pushed open the door to the restroom and stepped inside.

I took in a deep breath through my nose as I set my purse and books on the connected sinks. I rested my hands on the tiled washing units and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were wide open with the alertness and panic that I felt in my body. They were sunken in and red with dark marks rimmed around them from all of the sleepless nights I've had lately. My skin was an ashen, deathly looking color that did not look appealing. Everything about me was revolting. And it was all due to one kid.

He made me like this.

He made me skittish and always on edge if there was an unfamiliar noise around me. He made me check all my windows at night to make sure they're locked. He made me able to never watch those sick shows on CBS anymore. Yes. I'm pathetic.

And he made me like that.

I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly as I squeezed my eyes shut and took a cleansing breath in through my nose. _Stop it, Bella. Don't let him get to you_. These mental reassurances were really getting old. Conscience Bella had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

With one final deep inhale through my nose, I pushed myself off of the sinks and grabbed onto my purse before turning around and making my way into a stall. However, I didn't get far before I felt a large hand grab onto my arm and tug me backwards. My head shook with the impact of it slamming against the linoleum sinks. I gasped sharply as the air got knocked out of me.

I slithered down, somehow lying on my back in the middle of the bathroom. I moaned and turning my head back and forth. I struggled to try and clear my vision. All it was were blurred figures and bright lights.

A large black shadow hovered over me as my eyes were beginning to go back to normal.

My brain was a jumbled mess as I felt the man yank on my leg and pull me back to where the stalls were. He twisted me and jolted my body around on the ground. I ended up on my stomach. I tried to use my fingernails to dig into the tile to keep me grounded. It didn't work.

He dropped my feet to the ground roughly. I heard strange noises. Buzzing and beeps, as well as a voice deep in the back of my mind. It sounded so alien and gurgling. I could barely make it out.

"Why won't you like me, Bella?" he asked, pained. The voice was almost recognizable. "I want you to like me, Bella." I groaned and rolled my head to the side. His thick hand snatched my jaw and pulled my face around so I was looking at his shadowed figure once again. "Like me," he breathed and ran nose along my cheek.

Jacob.

The only action of fear in my body was my increased heart rate. I had no energy in me whatsoever to open my mouth and scream out for help. No matter how much I tried.

I heard a sound that knocked my heart rate up another level. The sound of a zipper floated around the uncomfortably silent room. It took me a minute to realize that it was my zipper, and he almost had my pants halfway down my legs.

"No," I breathed as my legs twitched to kick, but they wouldn't budge.

Just then, I could vividly hear a conversation floating closer and closer to the bathroom door. There were two girls at least, and they were on their way here. The door pushed open and the girls' giggling stopped abruptly as they must have saw what was in front of their eyes.

Jacob stiffened on top of me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" one screamed loudly.

"Get the hell off of her, sicko!" the other added.

"Fuck," Jacob hissed into my ear and stood up swiftly. I let out a breath as I felt him begin to run away, but not before he successfully kicked me in the ribs. I gasped and curled up into the fetal position, finally feeling myself snap back down into reality.

I could hear the door bang shut as Jacob bolted out of the bathroom, but the two girls stayed with me.

"Leah," one whispered urgently. I felt someone's hand touch the side of my head. "Go get help."

One person to the left of me got up and ran out of the bathroom; Leah, I'm guessing her name was. The one who spoke stayed close to my side and continued to soothe me. "Shh, it's okay. He's gone. My name's Emily, I'm not going to hurt you."

I could only wish.

It took a while, but eventually the Dean walked in with campus security guards. Both Emily and Leah gave the police the description of Jacob, and I tried to see straight. The paramedics showed up within five minutes of the police being there, and I was told I had to be put on a stretcher with a neck brace, to my utter humility. And of course, Charlie arrived not three minutes after I was placed on a bed in the emergency room.

"Bella!" he shouted as he shoved past several doctors and nurses. One man in a white lab coat wrapped his thick arms around my father and restrained him from coming any closer to me. "Bella," he struggled against the doctor with a wild look in his eye. I've never seen it before. "Honey!"

I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut as someone poked and prodded my head as they wheeled me down the bright hallway. It was bright. I didn't like it. Sounds of ambulances and chatter were floating all around the air. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep forever.

I was transported onto a different bed, and actually hospital bed, and they continued to poke me. Something got jammed into the back of my hand. Something got attached to my chest. Something got pushed up my nose. And then something strange coursed through my blood. It made me sleepy.

The last thing I heard was the voice of a familiar male voice.

"He got away – we couldn't find him anywhere."

_

* * *

_

_Short, yes. But hey. It's out. I told you all I would keep up with these! Sorry it's so late, though. Once again, my excuse is school. It's been horrendous lately. I've been working my ass off to get into a good college. Anyways, that's one instance of Bella's backstory. What would you like to see next?_


	3. Roxanne Has Nothin' On Me

***Warning* Mild sexual content & drug use below.**

**Let the Games Begin  
**_A series of one-shots from LPAG_

- - **R**o**x**a**n**n**e **H**a**s** N**o**t**h**i**n**' **O**n **M**e** - -

**Mary Alice Brandon ; **August 24, 2009. 11:25 PM

My breathing was heavy as I sat up in the bed. I carefully scooted over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to grab my jean skirt from off of the floor. After slipping the denim around my feet and pulling it up my legs, I buttoned the front and stood up, searching for my corset.

_This man had no idea what thousand dollar shirts meant apparently_, I thought as I spotted it on the opposite side of the motel room, laying in a bundle by the door.

"Leaving already?" his raspy voice drifted up towards my ears before I felt his slimy hands grab onto my uncovered waist. I shivered under his slick, clammy hands in disgust.

"You have an extra two fifty?" I smirked over my shoulder, swallowing my revulsion to put on my usual show. His hands stiffened around me. "Listen, baby. You gave me money for one ride. If you want another, you're gonna hafta pay up."

I felt the bed shift as his naked form moved closer to my body. His hot breath was suddenly on my neck. "Come on. On the house. For me?" his fingers began to move lower and lower until they were at the hem of my skirt.

I gulped, feeling an uninvited sensation make its way into my system. No matter how much this guy's hands nauseated me, nothing could stop the response it got from down under. "One hundred bucks," I respired, leaning my head back until it was rested on his chest. His hands twitched and his fingers pinched the inside of my thigh. I squeaked and twisted in his arms so that I was facing him. His light brown hair was sticking against his bony face with perspiration as he leered down at me.

I pushed him back so that he was lying on the cheap bed once again. I crawled up his legs until my bare self was sitting on top of his firmness. I smirked as his mouth dropped open with a silent moan. I grabbed his hand and rested it on my breast. "This is not on the house. I don't offer myself for free. One hundred and fifty dollars. Take it or leave it."

He opened his eyes to glower up at me. "A hundred."

I pushed his hand away from me and shifted on his lap, earning a thunderous moan to escape his chapped lips. I leaned down so that my mouth was right by his ear. My breasts brushed against his chest. "One fifty." I whispered seductively and reached behind me to grip onto his dick.

"Okay, okay. One fifty," he finally gave in.

I grinned triumphantly and sat back up, pushing my jean skirt up to my stomach. "Good boy."

* * *

I grimaced as I stumbled down the vacant road. My heels twisted and turned on my feet, causing me to trip all over the place. I stuck my hand into my bag over my shoulder and took out my stick of lip balm. After my lips touching that guy's mouth, I'm gonna need three sticks of this.

Once chucking it back in my bag, I reached behind me and tied the strings of my corset. I was in such a hurry to leave that goddamn motel that I didn't even finish dressing myself.

_Ugh, creeps these days_.

After what seemed like hours of walking around, I finally made it back to my headquarters, or so I'd like to call it. Several girls were already there, including the only one I really talk to, Charlotte. Right after I turned the corner, her head snapped up and she skipped towards me.

"Mary!" she sang happily. I smiled and gave her a hug, cringing a little as my skirt chafed against the back of my thigh.

I was lucky or unlucky (I'm still debating which one) enough to have a biter tonight.

"Hey Char, what's up?"

She shrugged, but her face had anything but indifference. "I think I met someone."

I could tell my face did a complete one-eighty. I felt nothing but dread and concern radiate throughout my body. "Charlotte," I reproached sharply, my voice quivering ever so slightly. "You know you're never supposed to get attached to a customer! What are you thinking? He could be some fucking psycho!"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her hands over her chest while tapping her heeled foot on the concrete. "You done?"

I huffed and stormed past her. I threw my bag on the ground and leaned against the metal fence. Charlotte followed my lead. As she stood under the street light, I finally got a good look at her. Despite the fact that she had a faint bruise on her cheek from an incident a couple nights ago, she looked completely peaceful. Stoked beyond belief. Her eyes were half-glazed and her hair was a chaotic mess.

She looked like she had a wild night.

"Well, tell me," I smiled, happy for my friend.

She squealed and held onto my hands. "Oh my God, Mary. I've never met anyone so flawless in my life. He has these gorgeous blue eyes and short black hair. He just screams _Sex Appeal_ and...Jesus Christ, Mary. No one has ever fucked me like that in my nineteen years of livin'."

I snorted unappealingly and waved her on for more details. "What's his name? What's the sex like? Tell me everything!"

"His name's Peter and he's from Chelsea. He came down here to visit his mom and he said when he saw me on the street, he just had to stop! Isn't that romantic? From the moment he took his pants off I knew he'd be deliverin'. And of course, I'm never wrong, am I?" I shook my head while laughing at her. "I think we broke a headboard, I'm not even lyin'. And do you fuckin' hear my voice?" she demanded and pointed her finger to her throat. "I've never screamed so loud in my life. He knew the right spots, and I didn't even need to tell him! I didn't even charge him!"

"You're really serious about this?" I asked uncertainly. I pulled my purse back onto my lap and stifled through it. Finally finding the tablets I was looking for, I popped one in my mouth and held my hand out to Charlotte. She shook her head.

Her eyes suddenly drooped and her mouth twisted into a frown. "What's going to happen to you?"

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. "Me?"

She nodded slowly. "Peter's comin' back up to get me in a couple minutes," she murmured and looked at her cell phone. My mouth dried up. "I don't want to just leave you though."

I blinked numerous times. "But you just met the guy!" I protested, pushing myself off of the fence. "Are you even sure that he's legit? What if he is just pretending to be some goody-goody mommy's boy from Manhattan just to slaughter innocent prostitutes?" Immediately after I said that, I furrowed my eyebrows. Yeah, we're so innocent.

"Do you really think I have no judgment?" Char asked, hurt residing in her eyes. "You think I can't pick a scumbag from a nice guy?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Char..."

"You weren't there, Mary. You didn't see the way we were together. He treated me like I was a princess, somethin' I'm not used to at all. He never once hit me and he _always_ asked me for permission before he did somethin' to me. If _that_ isn't a gentleman, I don't know what is."

"Charlotte, I didn't mean..."

"You know what? Just...sorry for ever confidin' in you," she slurred before backing up a couple paces. A silver sedan pulled up to the side of the road and honked the horn. Charlotte looked over her shoulder before turning back to me. "I hope you get out of this hellhole, Mary. I really do."

I compressed my lips together, trying to keep my tears locked inside as I watched my best friend walk away from me.

Before she opened the car door, she turned back to face me. "Be safe, Mary. I hope you find somethin' that I have."

I was unmoving as I watched her drive away in that foreign car. My heart shattered into a million fragments when the car turned the corner and never came back. A couple girls around me that watched the whole scene take place went back to their business, except one.

"I always knew she was a weakling," Heidi crooned and took a drag from her rolled up joint. The smell of marijuana was suddenly nauseating to me. "She didn't have the backbone to continue in this business. You need guts and looks. It was too unfortunate that she only had _some _looks."

I swiveled my head around to glower at the tall blonde standing next to me. Her tits were practically falling out of her shirt and her lacy boy shorts were sticking out from under her too short skirt. It was for her role as the _Lure-er_. I've never wanted to punch her so hard in my life. "You know what, Heidi? Shut the fuck up. Not all of us yearn to be sluts like you."

"Hey, hey," she snickered and held her hands out in front of me, causing the vapors from her joint to disperse around my head. "I'm just stating the basics. It's a dog-eat-dog world, our world that is. Like that shit they teach us in biology. Survival of the fittest, right?"

I rolled my eyes. That shit's a load of garbage. "Thanks for the lesson, Heidi, but don't you have better things to be doing. Like catching a different STD?"

Her condescending smile immediately dropped off of her face. I smirked, knowing that just bringing up the fact that she wasn't clean would piss her off to the extreme. "You better watch your fucking back, tramp."

"Threatening me now, Heidi?" I belted out a laugh. "That's precious." I released a breath when my body began its tingling sensation. I moaned and dropped my head against the fence. "It was nice talking to you, really it was, but I should really get back to work. Shouldn't you?"

She stepped really close to me and pressed her hand against my bare stomach. She dragged her fingers along the edge of my corset and dipped them down to the top of my skirt. My muscles tightened and I released a loud, high-pitched moan without willing to. Heidi laughed wholeheartedly. "Still taking X I see." She produced a breathy _hmm_ and slithered her leg in between my knees. I gasped when her thigh came in contact with my naked desire. She snorted. "Such a sorry little girl," she clicked her tongue and backed away from me. I let out a noise of disapproval. "Keep it up and you'll be found dead in a motel soon enough."

I watched as she strolled away from me, swaying her hips even more than necessary. I swallowed thickly and straightened out my clothing before placing my purse on my shoulder and walking to my side of the street.

There weren't many cars in the area today, probably because it was in the middle of the week. But usually once in a while, a man will get lonely simply because his wife is already sleeping from a hard day of work.

A hand can only satisfy so much.

That's where I come into play.

After a while, I was really starting to feel the effects of the Ecstasy I took. Every gust of wind that hit my burning skin caused a sensation to spread through my body that was so strong, I almost fell to my knees. Typically once I have taken a tablet, I'd already be in bed with someone when it starts its effects and I could let them work on me however they want to make myself feel nothing but extreme pleasure. Now, I only had the breeze.

My breathing was coming out in short pants when a car finally pulled up to me. It was dark, really dark, even the windows. When they pulled up to the curb, they lowered the shady tinted passenger window so that I could lean in.

"Hey," I greeted in my alluring tone as my ass stuck out in full view of the chicks behind me. I knew what they were thinking: they were envious. It's only common when this happens. Whoever didn't get taken away, they were left to sit there and wonder how the lucky girl is feeling. The man in the car didn't say anything. "You looking for a good time?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that," the man responded. His voice sounded older, probably in his 40's. I could dig that.

I threw a look over my shoulder, flashing my teeth at the remaining girls, and prudently opened the car door before getting in and sitting on the leather seat. "Where we headed?" I questioned as I trailed my hand across my ribcage, longing for some sort of pleasure to go along with my high.

"I know a place just a couple blocks away."

He was soundless the rest of the way there. I, on the other hand, continued to pleasure myself next to him, craving to get some sort of response from the man. But I got nothing. Nothing except my own growing desire.

"This better be it," I whispered as we pulled into a shitty parking lot.

"Come on," he urged and got out of the car. I followed his lead and walked into a motel room. It seemed he was ready for this and already bought a room. I made myself at home as I walked in. I set my purse on the chair next to the door.

"So," I started and sauntered across the room. He stayed standing at the door. With my back to him, I asked, "Would you like for me to keep these shoes on?" while pointing down to my hot pink pumps. After a moment of no answer, I chuckled. "You new at this? Don't worry, I'll make sure to show you a good time." I let out a slow breathy moan as I moved a different way and the denim of my skirt hit the right spot. "I'm thinking for you, I can give you a five hundred dollar job."

"Really," he echoed, sounding nothing but shocked.

Ah, a cocky one. I like it.

"Mhm," I sighed and dipped my head back. "Just hearing your deep voice makes me so..." I turned around to approach him, but stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm thinking handcuffs; those sound thrilling, don't they?"

I gulped and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover myself up with as much dignity as I had left. My high was slowly diminishing as I stared into the face of this gruff man in uniform. His eyes were tight as they stared at me from across the room. The badge in his hand shined off the dull light of the motel room.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not new at this."

All of the sudden, four more police men barged through the broken door. Two of them stood near the entrance while the other two came over to me. One grabbed handcuffs from behind his back and yanked on my arms.

"Alice Brandon, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

I accidentally let out a whimper of pleasure as the tough officer clicked the cuffs around my wrists.

The man who set me up, fucking Detective Swan says his badge and identification, let out an amused laugh. "I'll take that as a _yes_." My chest heaved up and down as the officer pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. "Better guard your cock with this one, Laurent. She's been doing Ecstasy.

As I was pushed past Detective Charles Swan, I pulled the officer so that I got right into Charles's face. "It's too bad you didn't get to fuck me, Detective. Maybe I would have loosened you up a bit, hmm?" I smiled at his surprised face and pressed myself against the officer behind me.

"Excellent trick you played on me," I called over my shoulder. "If you're bored, you know where to find me."

**

* * *

**

**Um. Yeah. **

**Review! (: **


End file.
